


Proposal Jitters

by WitchyTwitchy



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alex Is Going To Make the Best Husband, Alex/Nikita The Power Couple Okay, Best Friends, Established Relationship, F/M, Her Friends Comforting Her, Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nikita Being Open For Eight Seconds, Who I Would Die For, for my wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyTwitchy/pseuds/WitchyTwitchy
Summary: When the perfect night to pop the question finally arrived at Nikita's door, she tries her hardest to be brave about it. But love has always scared her and she can't help but be nervous.In one single night, she learns that she has the best, makeshift family she could ask for. And that marrying Alex is truly what she wants.
Relationships: The Aviator | Alex Wassabi/The Troublemaker | Nikita Dragun, The Daredevil | Roi Fabito/The Super Spy | Teala Dunn, The Troublemaker | Nikita Dragun & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Proposal Jitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bird_Of_Scarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_Of_Scarlet/gifts).



Nikita had never found any sort of interest in long term relationships. She usually dismissed them as something that simply wasn't for her. The idea of being held down by one person for the rest of her life was terrifying rather than comforting. Even if it seemed like all of her friends didn't seem to think so. 

But that had been her three years ago. Now, here she was in her bathroom. Fussing with her hair, her makeup, and her outfit. She bitterly hates how far she's fallen from her original ideals. What had first started as a blind date Gabbie dared her to do, turned into multiple dates. And soon a full fledged relationship that lasted three years. Every wall crumbling down for a single man she hates as much as she adores. The very man she hoped would finally propose to her tonight.  
Yet Alex has always been as dull as he is charming, so as she adjusts the straps of her dress, she slips her own engagement ring into her bra. And after a few more moments of fussing, Nikita decides Alex can just appreciate what minimum work she did before leaving the steaming bathroom. 

On her bed sits her group of friends. Some of them are willingly here, like Roi and Manny- her closest friends. But some of the others...not so much. Nikita glares at Matthew, who looks half asleep on Colleen's shoulder, but decides to leave him be. She coughs, catching all their attention, and strikes a seductive pose. Pursing her lips and throwing her pink, wavy hair over her shoulder. Her friends all clap, laughing, and she sneers at them until they finally start to speak up and tell her what they think. 

"Your makeup is stunning! The vibrant makeup clashes well with the pastel color of your hair and dress!" Manny, forever her dedicated best friend, speaks up. She flashes him a smirk, appreciating his input. 

Roi nods, even though he knows nothing about makeup himself. He glances at her outfit, looking out of his element. "Uh...Alex will really like that dress?" 

The look she sends Roi makes him go quiet. Bashfully looking away and coughing. Honestly, as much as she loves the guy, he really was awful at stuff like this. Or maybe she was being too hard on him for how awkward it was whenever they talked about Alex together. Roi's brother-figure, and now Nikita's long term boyfriend.  
She decides seeking opinions wouldn't get her anywhere, and when Ro tries to speak up she brushes her off. Striding over to her purse and fixing it. Extra hair brush? Added. Money? There; just encase Alex forgets his wallet again. Makeup pallet? There.  
She keeps checking, and rechecking, and Nikita just throws herself at anything that can stall herself from walking out that door and heading to the date she's already ten minutes late to. 

Nikita can't admit to being nervous. That isn't her. She's the baddest bitch Alex has ever been graced with knowing. Acting nervous about something as lame as potential marriage was downright idiotic. Marriage wasn't a big deal. Alex not proposing wasn't a big deal. The image of her trying to propose instead, and her boyfriend rejecting, wasn't a big deal.  
Her hands shake as she tries to zip up her bag, and she gets angry where her eyes start to water from how downright nervous she is. How scared. A while ago she would've never considered getting married at twenty-nine, and now here she was! Hoping for it. Hoping to spend the rest of her days with Alex as her stupid, kind hearted husband. 

When a hand touches her shoulder, Nikita immediately slaps it off and glares towards the asshole who was trying to comfort her. Manny smiles, not taking it personally, and lets his arm fall to his side. Immediately, she softens. "What do you want? I'm a little late for my date and I have to go."

Manny raises an eyebrow. "Bitch, you've been playing with your purse for the last few minutes doing nothing. You aren't in a hurry, besides, Alex knows you love to show up late…" Her best friend looks at her with worry in his green eyes. "Do you want to talk before you go?"

She looks over his broad shoulder at the friends on her bed. They're all grouped together, laughing and lying all over each other. Some steal quick glances their way, before catching her eye and turning back to the others. Talking to Manny alone would make her feel a lot better. He could deal with her aggression, could understand why she felt like this, and could appropriately deal with it. But she knows she has to deal with this burden alone. If she was serious about marrying Alex, she had to make sure she could handle the anxiety and hardships that came with it. 

So she turns to him, and shakes her head. "I'll be fine. If I'm going to be a future housewife, I'm going to have to be able to deal with...my emotions better. Or work through them more willingly with Alex."

"Ohmygod- I'm so proud of you, baby!" Manny coos, and he honestly looks like he's about to cry. Before Nikita can slip away, he hugs her tightly. Totally wrinkling her outfit as he squeezes the life out of her. "You're really going to be a wife! And have a wedding! And me and Alex are going to have to be besties now- and oh! I'll have to make a best man speech-"

Nikita goans, "Can somebody please get him?"

She hears her friends catch onto the moment and laugh, but someone does manage to pull Manny away. Teala pats the man's shoulder sympathetically. Nikita rolls her eyes as Manny struggles to get himself together, wiping at his wet face and sniffling.  
While he does that, Teala smiles at her nervously. "You're really going through with it?"

"Of course I am. I didn't buy a thousand dollar ring just to flex, honey. I'm about to be a full fledged wife." 

Teala laughs. "Guess we'll be family then." 

The other girl must realize her words only after she says them so carelessly, because her face flushes right after she says them. She nervously plays with the ring on her own ring finger, and Nikita watches it with a somewhat awed expression. With how casual Teala and Roi always act, with how 'in love' they've always been with each other, it's hard to remember they're married. With them it never seemed like such a big deal. And it oddly fills Nikita with hope that maybe marriage isn't such a scary, life ending thing like she once thought it was. It would be hard, yes, but she's a fighter. And so is Alex. 

"We'll have to have girl dates or something." She replies, trying to sound as casual as possible. "Teala and Nikita as family, who would've guessed? Expect me to be your new protector."

Roi's wife looks instantly relieved. Teala smiles, and for once Nikita returns it in full. "Cheers to a beautiful friendship, huh?" 

"Guys I'm still having a mental breakdown, stop being so sappy- ughh.." Manny whines, looking like he's about to cry some more. 

Nikita watches as Roi finally moves towards them, his arm slinging around Teala's waist. She watches as he kisses her cheek, and the more casual she sees them acting, the less nervous she feels about marriage. They exchange quick, teasing hellos before Roi finally looks at her.  
As much as they had fought about the Alex issue, the daredevil has never stopped being her close friend. They had mended their relationship over time, and Roi finally stopped being torn between being protective of Nikita, or being protective over Alex. She stares at him, and she notices that he immediately understands how she feels.

Roi reaches forward, still clinging to Teala, and brushes some hair behind her ear. And in earnest, says, "You're going to make him so happy." 

Something about that makes her inhale sharply, her heart twisting painfully in her chest. Maybe it's what she needed to hear. Nikita struggles to keep her walls up, but her heart and mind see the three people around her, and can't help but see them as her family. Just like that, the walls slowly crumble for them. "Do you really think so? I just- I'm so scared, you guys.."

Immediately Manny gasps, stepping forward to wrap her into a crushing side hug. She lets him, turning her face into her neck and taking a deep breath to calm herself. He rubs at her back, and the married couple before them respond in understanding and advice. Teala mentions how stressed she was, and Roi reassures Nikita that he had been unsure of marriage himself. But like the daredevil he is, faced it anyway. 

"Don't tell him I'm ratting him out, but Alex was so nervous about this date! He kept begging me for help! Asked for flashcards...asked me to roleplay everything, which was weird-" Roi makes a face at his own comment, and Teala giggles. "Nikita, trust me, you're both scared. And it's okay. You'll both get through it together. He just wants you to be as happy as you make him."

Nikita groans, clutching at Manny tighter. "Shut up! You're going to make me ruin all my fucking makeup!" 

Teala laughs. "Okay okay, Roi?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

The mini group shares a giggle at the interaction, and eventually Nikita pulls away from Manny. She kisses his cheek in thanks, before turning to address the three of her family members ( because that's what they were )

"I gotta go. But...thanks. You three are invited to the wedding."

The four are shocked when Colleen shouts, "Oh I see how it is!" And with every passing minute of being in a room full of the people who care about her, Nikita laughs and relaxes. 

She lingers longer than she should. Talking to Rosanna and Safiya about wedding plans, and even getting pulled aside by Matthew who tries to step up.

"I know we don't see eye to eye on everything, but I do...care...about you, uhm." Matthew looks embarrassed, but throws a look towards Manny and Rosanna who give him a thumbs up. "If he hurts you, I'll hurt him. Or outsmart him in trivia so we can all laugh about how dumb he is..or something."

As surprising as it is, it feels like a big step for them as friends. And she can't help but talk with him, civilly, a little longer before Jc is finally shoving her out the door. Announcing that the boy of her dreams won't wait forever. She gives her friends one final goodbye before facing the biggest hurdle she's ever known. And though she walks to the date by herself, head held eye as she strides down the sidewalk on the hot summer day, she knows she isn't facing this hurdle alone. Alex and her were a team. If Nikita was anxious, then he would make sure he would be there to help her face whatever was troubling her. They were both problem-solvers, and this issue of marriage would be a problem they would solve together. Fighting for their relationship to prevail at every turn was something they were both ready for. 

While she does hesitate briefly outside the restaurant, she checks the window to make sure he's in there. And the moment she catches sight of her patient boyfriend, who already ordered them drinks, bread, and a side salad- she knows she wants to do this. That she wants him for the rest of their lives. The feeling is new, but she's ready for it. Alex understands her, makes her want to be better, and she can't just give that up. People like that are rare for her.  
Besides, he's funny, cute, and charming. And every girl wants him. What more could Nikita want besides to make him her husband? 

The certainty of wanting a forever with Alex only grows stronger the moment she enters the building, and he looks at her from across the room with emotions in his eyes that make her weak. Love, happiness, excitement, lust...His eyes shine brighter when he looks at her and Nikita knows her face is a mirror of his own. He mocks a wolf whistle her way, and the troublemaker laughs before walking over. She keenly notices him put a box in his pocket that he had been fiddling with before she walked in, and she feels herself get worked up. 

"Almost thought you ran off to join the circus without me!" Is the first words out of his mouth when she sits, because of course it is. 

Nikita rolls her eyes. "Honey, give up the circus couple dream. It's getting old."

Alex chuckles happily, and beams at her. "Understood!" He then salutes at her and God, he's such a doof. Her doof. The doof she's going to marry. 

Boldly, she reaches out and places her hand on Alex's. He sighs happily, and places his other hand on top of hers. Nikita wants to just get married right now, her nerves no longer there, but knows that watching her poor boyfriend fumble through it will be adorable.  
And then the look on his face when she whips out her own ring for him? It would be priceless, and a total bad bitch move for her to pull. 

They got this, Nikita firmly thinks as Alex leans over the table to kiss her. 

They got this.


End file.
